legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Heroes United S2 P18/Transcript
(Erin, Rose, Lenny, Craig and Emily are seen approaching the nest) Erin: Gah this is pissing me off! Rose: I know! Our friends are trapped inside of a Federation Lab and we can't do ANYTHING to save them! Craig: So stupid! (Erin then knocks on the nest door) Erin: *sigh* Let's just hope this can calm us down a bit. (No one comes) Erin:... *knocks again* Hello!? (A few moments later Mich and Clark appear) Mich: Hello! Who is it!? Craig: Mich? Clark? Mich: Oh, hey Craig! Craig: Everything alright? Clark: Yeah, everything's chill! Mich: We just had a little incident in the nursery was all. Lenny: What happened? Clark: X, Rayla and a few others got caught in an infant stampede and they are taking a break! Emily: Infant stampede? Mich: Oh yeah! They were EVERYWHERE! I think they were trying to eat Juliet! Erin: What?? Clark: It wasn't serious though. They were probably trying to play Monster with her. Erin: I see. Lenny: Well, can we come in? Mich: Oh yeah! Come on in! (The two let the Defenders in) Erin: Ah the Nest. Aside from the beach, this is the best place to relax. Emily: When infants don't attack anyway. Lenny: Oh the infants aren't so bad. Craig: It's not like they're trying to kill us. Erin: True. (Lenny looks around before he finds a few shot glasses) Lenny: Huh? (Lenny walks over to the glasses) Lenny: What's this? Mich: Hm? Clark: Oh that? That's the drinking station. Lenny: You guys drink alcohol?! Clark: Oh no no no! It's for bets and stuff like that. Mich: Yeah! Since Targhuls are so lightweight to alcohol, sometimes we place bets on each other to see how long we can go without getting slammed. Clark: You should see some of the reactions we get from this stuff. It's hilarious! Emily: Seriously? Craig: That doesn't sound safe guys. Clark: Ah come on! We're adults, it doesn't bother us! Mich: Besides, it helps to know who's strong in this nest. Lenny:....I'm strong. Emily: Huh?? Mich: Wait what? Clark: You saying you actually wanna try it? Lenny: Can't hurt can it? Rose: Whoa whoa Lenny wait I'm not sure that's a good idea! Lenny: Maybe, but I'm gonna go for it. Clark: Oh man! Hey people! Gather round! Lenny's gonna go for the drink! (The other adults in the room gather around) Adult #2: Wait what? Adult #1: Seriously, Lenny? Mich: Hell yeah he is! Clark: He's ready to prove himself! Emily: Lenny wait you don't need to prove anything you- (Lenny starts to walk up to the dispenser as the adults all start chanting his name) Lenny: Well..... (Lenny gets some alcohol from the dispenser) Lenny: Bottoms up! (Lenny lifts the glass up and drinks a little from it. The adults all stop chanting as Lenny drinks. He stops for a moment) Lenny:.... Emily: Lenny? Lenny:..... (Lenny puts the glass down and sighs) Lenny: Well, that actually wasn't as bad as I thought it was gonna be. Clark: Huh? Lenny: You guys sure this stuff works? Clark: Uhhh Mich, what's- Mich: Just give it a second. Lenny: Well, I guess that proves it. I'm......Wait.... Emily: Lenny? Lenny: That's.....hitting hard.... Mich: There it is. (Lenny then starts stumbling around) Lenny: Oh- *Hic* god.... Category:LOTM: Heroes United Category:LOTM: Heroes United Season 2 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts